onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Emporio Ivankov
| jva=n/a| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit= | }} Emporio Ivankov, Iva for short, is the former "Queen" of the Kamabakka Kingdom, who is known as a "Miracle Person", and a commander of the Revolutionaries army. He was formerly a prisoner of Impel Down kept in Level 5,One Piece Manga - Chapter 532, Iva is first mentioned by Mr. 2. living in a secret "Okama Paradise" in the level 5.5.One Piece Manga - Chapter 537, Ivankov's location revealed Appearance Ivankov is a large man that towers over even the very large Crocodile and Jinbei. He has an unusually large head, sports an afro of blue hair, and has long eyelashes. As an okama, he dresses in woman's garments with heavy makeup. He also has a Jolly Roger tattooed just below his chest. To signify his queen-ship of New Kama Land, he wears a king's crown with a queen's crown on top. His hairstyle, make-up, necklace and fishnet stockings are all attributes commonly associated with a stereotype depiction of a drag queen. Using his Emporio Female Hormones on himself, Ivankov can become a woman. This form is more realistically proportioned than his male form, and is rather well endowed. Because of the clothes he wears as an okama, this form is also scantily dressed. While in a flashback as a Revolutionary, Iva has been seen wearing a cloak, and without the crown. Personality As an okama stereotype, Iva is an effeminate cross dressing man. "He" also has a tendency to put "kama" at the end of a sentence, and sometimes proclaims the exact opposite of a statement "he" has just said (such as saying that "he" wouldn't mind being called "Crap", before hastily announcing that "he" would not be referred to as such). "He" is noted for not being picky on what Japanese honorific someone can use when addressing "him". He also believes that people should be what they want to be whether it be a man, woman, or okama. He is very loud and open, even perverse, about his ideals as well. He doesn't care for other people's objections to his views, even turning a man who tries to kill him into a woman, despite the man (now woman) was embarrassed by his ordeal and had previously stated he objected to Ivankov's views. He states that as a prisoner of Impel Down he is not such a good person as he would save someone's life. However, when touched by the words of friendship and hope, he considers their life worth saving. He thinks that "miracles" only come to those who never give up. He also dislikes people who rely on others to save them, and believes they aren't worth being saved. According to him, he always questions the "Will to Live" of nations he saved. He also didn't express interest in breaking out of prison, not yet at least. He stated that he will escape when Dragon and the revolutionaries would take down the World Government. However, when Ivankov learned that Luffy was Dragon's son, he decided to help Luffy rescue Ace, considering his duty to his "personal compatriot", Dragon.One Piece manga - Chapter 539. Relationships Crew Ivankov seems to have a close relationship with his leader, Monkey D. Dragon, and is a loyal follower within the Revolutionary group. In fact, Iva picked up on Dragon's habit of staring at the direction of East Blue when the wind blows, stating that Dragon may be homesick. However, while he knows this much, he seems to know little to nothing about Dragon's family, until his son Luffy speaks out. Ivankov's sense of camaraderie covers to the point where despite being a prisoner, his loyalty remains to the degree where he appears to be under no belief that Dragon has abandoned him. Ivankov has even stated that the only reason why he still remains within the Great Gaol was because he was merely biding his time, waiting for the right moment when Dragon will strike again, only then will he break out of Impel Down and join Dragon by his side, a notion that got accelerated upon learning that Luffy was Dragon's son. As a fellow comrade and okama, Ivankov broke Inazuma out of his cell in Level 5 of Impel Down. They plot escape when the time is right. It is currently unknown what kind of relationships Ivankov has with other members of the Revolutionary Army, but considering the versatility of his devil fruit powers, one can assume that he is held as a great asset within the Revolutionaries The party of New Kama Land seem to worship and respect Ivankov like a "queen", due to him helping them escape from their hellish cells and gave them a better place to live. Friends Mr. 2 Bon Kurei, in particular, worships Ivankov for being the greatest okama, as well as saving his and Luffy's lives. When Monkey D. Luffy begged for Ivankov to save Mr. 2 Bon Kurei from his injuries over his own fatally poisoned body, Ivankov was touched by this selfless bond and formed a respect for Luffy. Upon witnessing Luffy's astonishing recovery and discovering that Luffy is the son of his leader, Dragon, Iva's respect has grown even deeper, and felt a duty to assist Luffy in breaking Ace out of prison. He seems to be acquainted with Bartholomew Kuma, however it is unclear the exact relationship between them. Enemies There seemed to be some prisoners in Level 5 who don't really like Ivankov. One of them, in particular, bore a grudge for Iva turned his father into an okama, which led to the downfall of his family and kingdom, and the man went from prince to pirate. The man swore revenge, only to be turned into a woman due to Ivankov's powers. He and Crocodile apparently met before, when Crocodile was still a rookie. Ivankov even found out a precious weakness of Crocodile's, which he uses to blackmail Crocodile to ensure that he wouldn't try to betray the escape party. Abilities and Powers As queen of Kamabakka Kingdom, Iva controlled an island of male homosexual transvestites, which gave him a similar status on par with Boa Hancock, who rules over Amazon Lily. He is considered the greatest okama in the world. In Impel Down he apparently began setting up his new kingship (or queen''ship) and now commands a small army of "New Kama Okama" followers, all of which were former prisoners. As a commander of the Revolutionaries, Iva has control over the lower ranking members of the army. As a woman, Ivankov appears to be skilled in hand-to-hand combat, as her feminine figure gives her better arms and legs for fighting. She is strong enough to not only hold her own, but defeat Chief Guard Sadi-chan without any injuries. She seems to use kicks and wrestling submission moves when a woman, and uses Death/Hell wink and Newkama Kenpo as a man.''One Piece Manga - Chapter 537, Ivankov's "opposite" powers revealed Devil Fruit Ivankov ate the Horu Horu no Mi, which allows him to control the hormones of the human body. He can remodel a human from the inside, which allows them to change all physical aspects, including: sex, growth, skin pigment, and many other things. This also allows him to boost a person's chances of survival from conditions that would otherwise mean certain death. However, it is only a slight increase, so only those with a strong enough will can recover. Also, the process apparently shortens a person's potential lifespan. Newkama Kenpo Ivankov has shown his own martial arts style, the Newkama Kenpo. This may be an improved version of Mr. 2 Bon Kurei's Okama Kenpo, as Ivankov shows more power in his strikes than Mr. 2. With this, Ivankov was able to injure Chief Warden Magellan before succuming to his poison ability. History Past At some time in his past, Ivankov knew Crocodile when they were rookies, and found out a precious weakness Crocodile has along with him. Ivankov apparently was responsible for many "miracles" people would seek out his help for many things, including making them become an Okama. At sometime, he became a commander of the Revolutionaries, and had a close relationship with the leader Monkey D. Dragon. Later, for his membership in the Revolutionaries, he was sent to Level 5 of Impel Down. However, it seems that his membership was not widely known, as Mr. 2 Bon Kurei claimed he was captured "without rhyme nor reason". Helping Dragon's son However, some time after he was captured, he somehow completely disappeared from his cell without a trace. Since then however, there have been sightings of a man roaming around a forest near an abandoned guard's office.One Piece Manga - Chapter 536, Mr. 2 is explained of the rumors of Iva. It turns out he and all the other people who were thought disappeared are actually under the sewers of Level 5, where he rules a kingdom of okamas which he calls The New Kama Kingdom. After he and Inazuma found Mr. 2 Bon Kurei and Luffy, Luffy begged for the two to save Bon Kurei, while he himself was in worse shape. While he is making an entrance a prisoner comes seeking revenge against Iva for his father becoming an okama after visiting Kambakka Kingdom, he shot a cannonball at Iva. After pretending to be scared he winked at the cannonball and launched it back. Then he transformed his attacker with female hormones into a woman. After he informed Bon Kurei that Luffy is in the healing process from the poison and will be finished in 2 days. After injecting Luffy with his Healing Hormones, he had a talk with Mr.2 Bon Kurei about Impel Down and the New Kama Land, explaining that it actually exists between Level 5 and Level 6, having been dug out long ago by a former prisoner possessing a digging Devil Fruit power. After explaining to Bon Kurei the mechanics of Level 6, he asked him to go rest, which he refused, as he would rather spend his time cheering on Luffy to not give up. After seeing Bon Kurei's efforts, he and everyone in New Kama Land started cheering for Luffy as well. He was last seen completely astounded by the fact that Luffy had managed to heal in just 20 hours, instead of the over 48 he had predicted it would take. Iva showed great (albeit delayed) surprise after Luffy told him Dragon was his father, which lead Iva to understand Luffy's incredible willpower and Dragon's past habits. He then assumed that Ace was also Dragon's son and came to the conclusion that the Government didn't know this "fact". He then went with Luffy and Inazuma to save Ace (and possibly keep the Government from making a big mistake which, he believes, could lead to invoking Dragon's wrath). He also advised Luffy to be careful about who he tells his parentage to. He left New Kama Land with Inazuma and Luffy, believing that as Dragon's comrade it is his duty to help Luffy in his task. When the trio managed to enter Level 6, they found that Ace has already been transferred to the custody of the Marines. Worse yet, both the lift and the stairs out of Level 6 was blocked all of a sudden. With seemingly no possible way to save Ace, Iva told Luffy to just leave the rest to Whitebeard, as perhaps the more veteran pirate would have better luck at succeeding where the three of them had failed, and that they would try to get Luffy out of Impel Down. Luffy, however, stated he would rescue Ace or he would regret it for life, and decided to go to Marineford to do so. Iva claimed that is beyond dangerous, with so many powerful opponents there, but also sensed a powerful sensation when Luffy spoke, much like in the presence of Dragon. When some of the rowdy prisoners made snide remarks and told them to release them from their cells, Iva used his Death Wink to silence them. When Crocodile spoke up and offered them assistance, Iva persuaded Luffy to agree, and decided to use a "precious weakness" of Crocodile to hold him in control. Also, Jinbei requested for the chance to participate in the battle as well. With that, the five of them are in the process of breaking out. Escape from the Great Gaol When they arrive back in Level 5, he calls up all his faithful Okama to join him in the battle, and instructs them to free as many prisoners they can on the way from Level 5 upwards . While there, he gives Mr. 2 vigor hormones to be able to fight alongside with them. He then makes his way up to Level 4 to fight the gaolers there. He uses Face Growth Hormones on himself then uses Hell Wink to defeat the Bluegori. As the prisoners get closer to the stairs to Level 3, he changes into a woman and fights Sadi-chan. "She" defeats her and "she" starts climbing the stairs to Level 3 with the other prisoners. After finishing with Blackbeard, Magellan comes after Luffy himself, refusing to allow him to tarnish Impel Down's reputation. In order to buy them time, Emporio and Inazuma decide to stay and battle Magellan himself, though both efforts ultimately proved to be futile against the Chief Warden, ending in Iva's prompt defeat. Somehow, Iva survived Magellan's poison. After taking the unconsious Inazuma with him, Iva used his face-growth hormones to reach Main Entrance of Impel Down by using Hell Wink where Luffy and the other prisoners were escaping Magellan. Thanks to his Hell Wink technique, the whole group managed to reach the sea, where Jinbei's whale sharks saved them. Current Events Once they reach the ship, Iva tells some of the prisoners to fetch medical supplies for Inazuma. Iva reveals he used Healing Hormones and Tension Hormones to save himself from the poison, but he does not want to put Inazuma through the same thing. After going through the Gates of Justice, Luffy told Iva that Ace was actually the son of Gold Roger, which shocked him. Regardless, Iva seems to be willing to continue to support Luffy, and at Luffy's request, used the Hell Wink to launch the entire ship into the air and into Marineford. He was seen, alongside the other Impel Down fugitives, falling from the sky down upon Marineford, in order to support Luffy in his rescue of Ace. Upon splashing down in the bay of Marineford, and after being rescued by Jinbei, he muses aloud that a battle of the great powers is certainly a force to be reckoned with. Later on, he's stunned to see Luffy speaking so cavalierly with Whitebeard, even going so far as to compete with him to save Ace. He is later seen using a Death Wink to propel Luffy, who was charging towards the platform where Ace was on, away from a laser fired at him by Admiral Kizaru. When Luffy yelled his gratitude, Ivankov's only reply was that he sees it as his duty to not let Luffy die while in his presence. Ivankov is later attacked by another laser, only this time, it came from Royal Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma, which Ivankov managed to evade with an acrobatic rolling move. He was then seen panting and thinking to himself that while he could tolerate it if it's Kuma desire to retain his Shichibukai status, to fire directly at an old aquaintance like himself is quite another matter. Major Battles *Emporio Ivankov, Luffy, and Inazuma vs. Impel Down Guards (level 5 and level 6) and Wolf Unit (Level 5) *Emporio Ivankov, Luffy, Inazuma, Crocodile, Jinbei, Mr 1, Mr. 2, Residents of New Kama Land and prisoners of Impel Down vs. Impel Down Guards *Emporio Ivankov vs. Blue Gorillas (Level 4) *Emporio Ivankov vs. Sadi-chan (Level 4) *Emporio Ivankov vs. Magellan (Level 3) *Emporio Ivankov vs. Bartholemew Kuma Trivia * Like other characters in One Piece, Ivankov has his own laughter style (Mmmfufufu). * His surname could be derived from Italian, where the word "Emporio" roughly translates to "store" or "general store". * His Jolly Roger, at first glance, looks like a skull with 2 arrow-headed swords behind it that curves to resemble horns. However, it also shows both the male and female sex symbol twice on it (the female sex symbol consists of the skull's eye socket and the sword's hilt while the male symbol is the arrow shaped sword blade and the skull's eye socket). * His face paintings looks like the face paintings of the members of KISS glam metal band. This make-up is so thick on his face that it was able to withstand a direct attack from Magellen's Hydra. * His male and female character designs closely resemble characters from the Rocky Horror Picture Show along with his followers. Ivankov in particular resembles Frank N Furter References External Links *Transvestism - Wikipedia article about transvestism *Okama - Wikipedia article about the term okama *Drag Queen - Wikipedia article about drag queens Category:Human Category: Male Category:Revolutionaries Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Impel Down Category:Martial Artists Category:Devil Fruit Users